The Carlyle Curse
by coloredbrownpaw
Summary: Lucy's father's grave has been dug up and his ghost is now haunts Mam's house. Lucy, Lockwood, and George take on this ghost. This is my first fanfic. Updates will be slowish.


_Chapter One_

It was a sunny, bright, and warm morning. The birds flew over the city where Lucy, Lockwood, and George lived. From inside the house you could hear trees rustling in the wind and bees buzzing their way around. The trio was sitting in the kitchen eating toast. The smell of the bread was pleasantly intoxicating. They were talking about a case they got a few days ago. It was a Type One Lurker(they hang back in the shadows, but they give you feelings of anxiety and creeping fear.) It was simple routine for once. Fine the Source. Secure it and the job is done.

The doorbell rang.

George walked to the door while Lucy and Lockwood got the biscuits and tea ready. "This early!" sigh Lucy. "I mean, can't we get one hour to ourselves. I woke up about 30 minutes ago." Lockwood rolled his eyes. "We're a business, Lucy; we have to help our clients whenever possible." It was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes.

They heard sobbing coming from the door. "She sound upset," observed Lockwood. They brought the cookies and tea down into the living room and puffed out the pillows. The two waited a few moments for George and the client to come into the room. When they walk in, Lucy gasped. A lady in a beige dress, a round face, and red eyes from crying was standing before her. And that lady was she knew all her life. And it was her mother.

"Mam!" Lucy said in shock. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Her mother walked up to her and hugged the breath out of Lucy. "Wait a second Lucy," said Lockwood. "This is your mother?" He looked from Lucy to Mrs. Carlyle and back. "Yeah," replied Lucy. "She is." She shook her head. "Anyway," started Lucy. "How? How did you know?"

Mrs. Carlyle sat on the couch. "I read the newspapers, you know. You're damn famous at home, you know Lucy."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Were you proud?"

"No. I'm not because you left me and your sisters without a note where you were going. Without the money you were earning from Jacobs, we almost had to sell the house with all the furniture in it. I'm definitely NOT proud of you."

Lucy looked away from her Mam and her Mam looked away from her. Lockwood and George stood there awkwardly, looking around. Finally, Lockwood broke the silence. "So, why are you here Mrs. Carlyle?" He flashed his prize-winning smile at her. "Well," Mrs. Carlyle started turning back to Lucy. "Well, your father's ghost appeared in my room a few days ago. It scared the living hair off of me. His ghost was violent. Violent like when he was on one of his drunken rages. The next day, I went to his grave. The grave was dug out and the body was gone. There were iron and salt everywhere."

"I thought if his ghost ever came back, he would haunt the local pub?"

"Apparently not." There was a long silence. Then—

"Is Mary still living with you?"

"Why you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"Yes, she does."

"Who's Mary?" asked Lockwood.

"My sister," Lucy said flatly.

"Okay," Lockwood began. "looks like we have a case."

They began packing right away. Mrs. Carlyle sat down and started to eat the biscuits and drink the tea. The wait was awkward and silent. When they were all ready to leave, Lockwood pulled Lucy aside. "You don't have to do this case if you don't want to. It seems kind of personal." Lucy shook her head. "Don't you remember the Annie Ward case. We're a team and we have to stick together. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Lockwood smiled. "I thought so. Lets go then."

On the train, Lucy and Lockwood shared one seat while George had the seat next to them with the bags. A few seats behind them, Mam sat by herself. On their way towards Lucy's hometown, George started to complain. "I don't understand why you won't let me do any research. I mean, there could be a good reason why his grave was dug up. There might be some long-forgotten evil ghost worshiping cult that started to start worshiping again or something else like that and we don't know about it." Lockwood looked at George. "'Evil ghost worshiping cult?' Really?" George just shrugged his shoulders. "Or maybe there was evil history about Lucy's father that we don't know about." Lucy glared at him. "My Mam known my father all her life, he never left town and this is probably the first time in Mam's life she has has been out of town," Lucy retorted. "So if you have any questions about my father, just ask me or Mam."

Lucy ended up falling asleep. Her dream was awful and scary. Her father was yelling at her telling her to do better. Saying that she was horrible, awful, disobedient child who left her family because she was selfish. She started to breathe hard and fast.

She woke from the nightmare with a start. Lockwood was shaking her telling her to wake up. "We're here Lucy. Come on and wake up." Lucy rubbed her eyes. "I'm up. Lets get going."They got off the train and started to walk around. "You guys go on ahead," said Lucy distantly. "There somewhere that I need to go to. I'll be right behind you." George looked at Lucy suspiciously.

"Where you going?" asked George.

"A special place. An important place."

"Are you going to see your boyfriend or something?"

"Shut up, George. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Then where are you going?"

"I really rather not say."

"We're a team," interjected Lockwood. "No secrets Lucy."

Lucy gave in. "Fine. I'm going to see my old friends' plaques in town. I was going to pay my respects." Lockwood and George stood awkwardly for a moment until Lucy said, "Are you coming or not. I don't feel like waiting all day," and at that they went to see Lucy's friends who died a hero's death.


End file.
